


I dunno

by Unimportant



Category: American Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unimportant/pseuds/Unimportant
Summary: A start of a series. Its probably gonna be crappy but its something to do so im doing it.





	1. He was in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so thanks for clicking on it!

John Laurens thought himself a smart man. Sure he may not be the best in battle or strategy but damn anyone who would say he wasnt smart. He thought he had pretty good control over himself but all of that changed when he met Alexander. God Alexander with his silky red hair almost like fire in the candlelight. His eyes alight with a fire burning so bright he could feel the heat. His delicate features a mask of his scathing wit and honest intelligence. Laurens life changed when Hamilton greeted him for the first time.

"Hello, you must be our newest aid. I'm here to help you settled in," said the beautiful man. "Oh and im Hamilton by the way, Alexander Hamilton."

Laurens was in trouble.


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek into John's past.
> 
> (Ps i still have no idea where this is going)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up hamilton nerds. Here is another trashy fanfic to read.

What had he done.

"You're pregnant," he said incredulously.

Pregnant. The one word ran laps around his brain. In under a day his entire life changed. He would have to marry her. 

"We'll have to wed then," John said.

I don't love her and she doesn't love me and now we will be stuck together. The entirety of the situation hit John. No longer would he fantasise about a happy life because he was about to enter into a loveless marriage. A child. A goddamn child. They were only children and now they were having one of their own. 

"My life is ruined," choked out Martha tears streaming down her face.

That snapped John out of his reverie. Here was Martha Manning the beautiful and strong girl he just ruined. She would never marry a man she loved. She was stuck with him a man, who despite his best efforts, had never loved a woman.

"I'm leaving," Martha said in hysterics.

John tried to stop her but as he touched she pulled back and in the process broke his heart. 

"Martha," John said his voice cracking.

He wanted to fix this to set right all the lives he's ruined. He felt tears pool in his eyes but he held them back. He wasn't going to ruin whatever dignity he had left, not when there was so little left.

Martha looked into his eyes with a look of panic on her face. "Im scared John and i need to be alone," she said. Her face crumpled as she started crying again against her will. She sank to the ground and John held her listening to her muffled cries. He understood what she was feeling. The loss of hope and the realization that a future dreamt of daily was never going to come.

What had he done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all comments because without them i would feel very lonely. SO THANK YOU.  
> Also im still getting used to actual dialogue so it will be pretty scarce for a little while. Sorry to all Martha Manning fans if you don't the representation was very good but she is not going to be an integral part of the story so i didn't work to hard on her. And last but not least most if not all chapters of this terrible series will be from John's pov. (cause he is my little turtle boi)


	3. On the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's goin to good ole America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still just a trashy hamilton fic.

Coward. John hated the word with a passion. How it danced around his head never really leaving. It was the worst way to describe someone. It was the only word John could use to describe himself now. 

The marriage took place before a baby bump could be seen on the young Martha Manning, but people could still see the reason behind the quick marriage. It was seen in the red puffy eyes of Martha Manning, the far away look in John Lauren's face, and the fake smiles adorning both. 

Not long after the wedding was John Lauren's heading off to war. No matter how many times he called himself a coward, internally fighting himself, he still left his wife and unborn child. He tried to tell himself that the war could redeem him of the guilt he felt. Fighting with everything he had for a noble cause had to mean something but he still felt dirty, tainted somehow. Because he had brought a child he had grown to resent into the world and had crushed the dreams of a bright young woman. But nonetheless it was better for him to go. Leave them as a family without him if only for a little while.

So John was at sea. Far from the dark memories of his brothers death and the mistake he had made (though he hated that he felt that way). He knew there was a chance he would die, but a part of himself couldn't quite grasp why that would be such a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest im not doin a lot of research for this fic because I am a lazy piece of trash (thats not important though) and despite my greatest efforts I still dont have a story line so this should be fun. Also the only reason im adding this is because the comments. I know how you feel fellow fanfic readers I too have waited many days for the next chapter of a fanfiction. Why you are deciding to read my fanfics when there are so many other talented writers on here im not sure but imma roll with it. In hindsight this is really long and no ones gonna read this buuuut i like being longwinded so deal with it. Goodbye and please leave a comment.


End file.
